


Word Funk: The Disney World Sex Fic

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign, Word Funk
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Talked about writing this for a long time before finally putting it to words.  To my knowledge, the only Word Funk sex fic on the internet.(Written around 2017, possibly late 2016)





	Word Funk: The Disney World Sex Fic

"Okay, guys, we ready to do this thing?" Austin asked, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Leon rolled his eyes. He was laying on the bed, already naked (as was his way), and smooth as a dolphin. "I'm ready whenever you are. Not really into this, but if you two really want to..."

"YEAH!!" Johnny shouted, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt and tearing off all of his clothes in one swift, well-trained kung fu motion. His ripped, muscular body glistened with the sweat of a fresh workout, highlighting his tight abs and chiseled ass. "BRING ON THE ORGY!"

Austin fumbled to get the rest of his clothes off, realizing he was nowhere near as comfortable with this as his two cohosts.

Leon sighed with mock annoyance. "Okay, Johnny, get over here." He reached over lazily, not bothering to get out of bed as he took hold of Johnny's firm cock, stroking it in a smooth rhythm.

"Oh, you're good at this, Leon!" Johnny praised, relaxing into the vigorous penis massage.

Leon shrugged and fondled Johnny's balls with his other hand. "Practice. Just practice."

Austin stared, inching toward the door. "Iiiiii'm gonna look for some good dogs to pet..."

"Oh no you don't, Yorski!" Johnny cried out, doing a magnificent jump kick to knock the door shut without even breaking Leon's grip. "We said we'd do this for the fans, and we're doing it!"

"Aren't the fans thirsty enough already?" Austin groaned.

"You can never be too thirsty," Leon replied slyly, lips sliding around Johnny's rigid dick. His head bobbed up and down, taking the fleshy rod deeper and deeper in.

"Mmm," Johnny grunted, rubbing Leon's smooth, bald head. "Suck that meat like nobody's watching, you dirty little podcaster."

Austin sighed and massaged his temples, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Come on, Yorski!" Johnny smirked, slapping his own chiseled ass. "You know you want some of this!" He wiggled his cute butt in the Floridian's direction. "Get up in here!"

Turning, Austin stared at the camera. "I hope you're happy, Jade."

Jade's dark-skinned hand reached out from behind the metaphorical camera and gave a thumbs up.

Returning to the scene, Austin gripped Johnny's ass with his moist Floridian hands and guided his dick into the tight butthole.

Johnny moaned, now sandwiched between his two cohosts. "Pound it, Yorski!" He cried out. "Pound my filthy Canadian ass!"

Leon continued to work the shaft, fingers wrapped around the base as he pulled and sucked. The familiar taste of delicious meat filled his mouth, but neither excited nor disgusted him. In fact, he seemed perfectly detached, despite his obvious skill.

The young Yorski, however, was fast discovering the pleasure of pounding a great butt. Thrusting vigorously, he marveled at how welcoming the butthole was to his firm cock, hugging it and holding it. The glimmer of Johnny's tight, sweaty muscles filled his vision and sparked deep gay longings within him. "Yeah..." he mumbled through labored breaths, each thrust shaking Johnny's tight frame. "Fuck yeah."

Johnny moaned with pleasure, squeezing his rigid nipples with his fingers. "Holy shit, guys!" His body trembled and he tapped Leon's head quickly. "'Bout ready to blow here, Leon. Up to you where you want to take it."

Leon shrugged nonchalantly and kept sucking, cradling Johnny's balls. Johnny gasped and moaned as wads of hot, thick spunk filled Leon's mouth, tasting vaguely of freshly baked bread. Pulling the cock out of his mouth, Leon wiped his lips and swallowed. "Well, that was neat."

Gripping Johnny's butt, Austin thrust harder, pouring all of his pent up lust for his Canadian cohost into his longing hips. "I've wanted to do this ever since BT!"

"Me too!" Johnny replied, bending down over the bed and lifting his ass for a better angle. Austin moved with him, leaning over him, fucking him eagerly while Leon picked up the TV remote and started searching for a movie to watch.

"Yeah... Yeah! YEAH!!" Austin cried out, thick ropes of pent up cum bursting into Johnny's butthole. The smell of wet, sticky love filled his nostrils as he pulled out, hugging his naked Canadian friend. "I love you guys..."

Leon groaned. "Uggghhh. Every channel is playing Batman V Superman."

Johnny perked up, turning to look at the TV. "Ooh! I still need to watch that!"

And so the Funky Trio, having finally done the thing everyone waited years for them to do, huddled together on a hotel bed, naked, and watched some dumbass Snyder movie.


End file.
